For example, in a vehicle equipped with a navigation system, various types of information regarding a navigation function are displayed on a display device (generally, a center display). A user as an occupant of the vehicle uses an intended navigation function while operating and visually confirming information displayed on the display device. However, for a safety reason, it may not be preferable for a driver driving the vehicle to make an operation by visually confirming the display device. Therefore, a function (so-called a drive enforcement) that limits an operation guided by screens displayed on the display device while the vehicle is travelling is used widely (referring to Patent document 1).
The inventor of the present application has found the following regarding a vehicle display processing apparatus.
When an operation is limited while the vehicle is travelling by the drive enforcement, various inconveniences may occur. For example, it is supposed that the driver is operating in order to set a destination using the navigation function while the vehicle is at a stop at a traffic light, and the light turns green before the driver completes the operation. In this case, the driver may have to start the vehicle and may be forced to drive the vehicle with the destination unset. In particular, when the driver gets on an expressway, a chance to stop the vehicle may be rare and an operation incomplete state may continue over a long period. A difficulty as described above may not be unique to an operation that the driver makes when using the navigation function and may also possibly arise from other operations the driver makes in the vehicle by visually confirming the display device.